


Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed

by caffeinated_mumbles0



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Distrustful Phineas and Ferb, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isabella's dad SUCKS, Season1 Phineas Flynn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_mumbles0/pseuds/caffeinated_mumbles0
Summary: Alternate Timeline where people in Phineas and Ferb try and steal the boy's inventions instead of trying to help them actually build anything. You can't really blame the boys for deciding to keep to themselves after a while.
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder & Buford van Stomm, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 5





	Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed

"Thank you for inviting us over Linda," Elijah said, holding his mug out as the woman filled it with coffee.

"You’re very welcome," Linda replied, "I've been wanting to invite you two over since you moved in, but my schedule has been so hectic." 

"I could only imagine!" The man laughed, "You've got three little ones correct?"

"Three is correct but only two are little, and the second one's shooting up like a bean stock. But the oldest one is where most of the drama lays." Linda said, smiling softly thinking about her daughter’s dramatic nature.

"And the youngest?" 

"Oh, he's a sweetheart, though he seems to be going into his shells these days. Which is unusual since he's such an extrovert." Linda admitted as she placed the coffee pot back on its port. "He's around your daughter’s age actually."

Feigning shock, Mr. Garcia-Shapiro smiled at the woman sparing a quick glance at his wife who was annoyingly quiet throughout the entire meet-up. Whether or not it bothered Linda was unclear, but the conversation was going in the direction he wanted regardless. 

“It’s probably nothing serious,” Elijah dismissed. “But we can relate. Our Isabella’s always been pretty shy at school, but the second she’s around her girl scout troop her personality does a complete 180. We just wished she had more friends who lived in the neighborhood.” 

Humming in acknowledgment, Linda was silent for a second before sitting back down at the table with her own mug of coffee. Taking a sip, Linda cleared her throat.

“How about we introduce our kids to each other. My boys are friendly enough, I’m sure they can help Isabella open up a bit.”

Smiling at the offer, the man grabbed his wife’s hand when he noticed her fingers start to twitch. 

“That sounds like a great plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be anything more than a quick doodle in my sketchbook, but people seemed interested in the idea so here we are. Usually when I write my chapters have at least 2K word count, but this is just the Prologue so please excuse the short chapter. 
> 
> Feedback and Criticism are very much appreciated! Follow me on Tumblr if you want to talk @sortofcaffeinateddoodles
> 
> Link to the picture that started this: https://sortofcaffeinateddoodles.tumblr.com/post/642158445722845184/sortofcaffeinateddoodles-au-where-the-kids-in


End file.
